


Ride

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Daryl's Bike, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Rick is afraid of bikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: Rick is afraid of bikes. Daryl takes him on a little spin around town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short thingy, I know, but I needed something light and fluffy to get me through the sneak peek and the dread of the premiere. Hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> Unbeta'd. My mistakes. Sorry. :S
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I don't make profit from this.

“Get on it.”

Rick slowly shakes his head and rests his hands on his hips. “I don’t think so…” 

“C’mon, man,” he insists. “I’ll be right ‘ere behind ya.”

Rick groans. Looks back to the house then back at him and nods halfheartedly. “Okay. But don’t you dare let us fall.”

“Whatcha think I am?” he huffs.

“Someone very prone to bike accidents,” Rick supplies matter of fact. 

Daryl shakes his head. “Ain’t true, man,” 

“Really?” Rick quips, crossing his arms over his chest. “How many accidents have you had this month?”

He shrugs. “Just two.”

Rick arches his eyebrows. “ _Just_ two?” 

“C’mon, don’ be a pussy,” Daryl gruffs from his bike. “If we fall, we’ll just walk it off.”

“Easy for you to say,” Rick says, nodding toward the most recent scrape on his forearm. “You’re used to it.”

The archer looks down at the healing wound then shrugs. “Ain’t nothin’.” 

“Doesn’t look like nothin’,” Rick adds with sass.

“Why’re ya such a baby? Just told ya, I ain’t lettin’ ya fall,” Daryl grunts.

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” he says and holds out his hand for Rick to take. “Hop on.”

“Okay,” Rick takes his hand and carefully straddles the bike, holding onto the grips with force. “Where do I seat?”

“On ma’ dick,” he jokes. 

The leader turns to give him a seductive grin. “Well, in that case…”

He chuckles. “Just sit in front of me.”

“I will,” Rick says and all but plants his ass down on him, pressing back against his crotch to tease him. 

Daryl gruffs against the leader’s ear, “If I get hard, there’s just gon’ be less room fer ya,” then wraps his hands around the younger man’s waist.

Rick chuckles. “Good point.”

“Can ya hold it up yerself?” Daryl asks, and without waiting for an answer, puts his feet up.

“Shit,” Rick curses as the bike starts leaning to the side, spreading his legs to hold it up, but it just keeps falling. 

Daryl snorts and puts his foot down to help him hold it. 

“It’s so heavy,” the leader says with surprise.

“Course it’s heavy,” Daryl scoffs. “Ya gotta be strong ta ride it.”

“I’m strong,” Rick assures, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Not as strong as me, babe,” Daryl boasts, running his thumbs over the smooth flesh on the leader’s back. “Plus, yer legs are crooked.”

Rick chuckles at the tease. “So where do I put my feet?”

“Just anywhere ya find,” he says and bringing his hands on top of Rick’s, he twists the right grip and roars the engine to life.

“Oh, fuck, Daryl,” Rick yelps as Daryl drives off without warning, holding unto the grips for dear life as he swerves down the streets of Alexandria, and scolding him as he dodges a few people here and there. They should start walking through the sidewalks anyway. He drives all around town at least trice and around the artificial lake till he drives back home.

“So?” Daryl says, shaking the mess of hair out of his eyes. “Ya liked it?”

Rick’s mouth curves up into a full grin. “Okay, that was seriously cool,” he says with childlike enthusiasm.

“See? Weren’t no reason ta be scared,” Daryl says, trying his damn best not to laugh at his boyfriend for using the word _cool_ so carelessly, but a chuckle still slips past. Rick doesn’t notice, though. “Next time I’ll take ya out into the real roads.”

Rick throws him a glare. “Yeah, don’t push it.”

“’Kay,” he shrugs with a smile and slowly inches closer to the leader, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. “Ya really thought I was gon’ let ya fall, huh?”

“For a moment,” Rick confesses with a happy smile, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s shoulders. 

“Not a chance,” Daryl rasps, inching closer to Rick’s plump lips to give them a gentle nibble, speaking through his clenched teeth, “yer ass s’ too damn precious ta me. Gotta be gentle with it.”

“Wanna do something other to it than being gentle?” Rick smirks against Daryl’s mouth, toying with a lock of the archer’s hair, trying to be sexy. 

Daryl snorts. “Sorry, that’s way too cute to be sexy.”

“Shut up,” Rick laughs and playfully punches him on the chest.

“I’ll take ya on yer offer, tho,” Daryl says huskily. “Love ta be ungentle with yer ass.”

“You’re gonna have to catch me first,” Rick says suddenly, and snatching himself away from the hunter’s embrace, he runs back into the house.

“Ya fuckin’ dork,” Daryl snorts to himself with way more love than mirth in his tone, and soon, he’s hightailing into the house after his man.

Merle would have a mouthful to say about the couple of insufferable dorks they’ve become if he were still kicking, but fuck it. It’s the end of the world. He’s the happiest he’s ever been. Who gives a shit, anyway? None of anyone else’s business.


End file.
